


Lost Prince

by 75AssortedSpices



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Amnesia, Crying, Curse Breaking, Dialogue Heavy, Fantasy AU, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Loss of Memory, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/75AssortedSpices/pseuds/75AssortedSpices
Summary: Prince Arin kisses a frog.Said frog turns into Lost Prince Danny.You know how it goes.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Dan Avidan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> third fic!!  
> there's not much to this fic.. just a cliché fairytale fantasy.. th - thing..  
> i wasn't very happy on how it came out, but still had fun writing it nonetheless! <3  
> it is very dialogue heavy cuz im not really into the whole paragraph, explicit writing thing and my brain was just... out of it >_<''
> 
> hope u all somewhat enjoy!  
> have a good day/night!!

~~~

Arin Hanson, the Prince of the Kingdom, was out in the fields, chasing after his so-called friend.  
“Ross! Get back here!” he yelled, out of breath.  
He struggled to a stop, tumbling over a rock and falling flat on his face.

He groaned into the dirt, hands balling into fists.

He shakily rose to his knees and hands, lips pursed.  
The Prince caught sight of his friend, galloping through the fields and after a poor little frog.

Arin scowled, standing to his boots. “Stop chasing that harmless frog, man! This is pointless!”

“Is not!” Ross shouted back, “I almost got it!”

The other crossed his arms, blowing a stray hair from his face.  
“C’mon, we gotta get back to the Palace,” he mumbled, pressing his fingers to his temple.

“I caught it!” Ross’s lively voice chimed throughout the fields.  
Arin rolled his eyes, turning on his heel.  
“Great. Now let it go so we can get back.”

Ross shuffled over to the Prince, the little amphibian squirming in his grasp.  
“Arin,” he began, close enough to shove the frog in the latter’s face.  
“Kiss it,” he said bluntly, grinning from ear to ear.

The Prince glared at Ross as if he grew another pair of arms.  
“Are you nuts? I am not kissing that thing. Just let it go; you’re going to hurt it.”

“Just kiss it, you’re not gonna die,” Ross scoffed, shaking the frog in his hands.  
The frog gave a croak, continuing to writhe.

“Uh, yeah I can. Frogs carry diseases; I’m not taking any chances.”  
With that, he began his journey back to the Palace.

Ross caught up with him in a few strides. “Arin, kiss it! Kiss the frog!”  
The Prince scrunched his nose. He did not want to put up with this today.  
“Kiss it! Kiss it!”

Ross’s chanting was like a fork grating a plate; absolutely infuriating.  
He huffed impatiently through his nose as Ross leaped around him, his dreadful chanting growing louder and louder.

“Kiss the frog! Kiss the fr --”

“Ross. If you keep pressuring me, I’m gonna slap you so hard, you’ll be knocked into the next decade,” he seethed, cheeks red with anger.

“But, dude -- Arin, you’re a Prince! If you kiss this frog, it’ll revert back to --”

“Lemme guess, a handsome Prince? Yeah, no. That only happens in hoity toity fairy tales. Now drop the damn frog, and stop pestering me,” he said, clearing his throat. “As the Prince, I command you,” he finished quickly, stomping off.

Ross pouted, shoulders slumping.  
“Fine! I’ll just kiss it instead!” he yelled, stopping the latter in his tracks.

Arin whipped his head around to see Ross bringing the poor frog to his lips.

“What? Hey!” he hissed, clumsily sprinting back to Ross and snatching the frog from his grasp.  
“What are you, brain dead?” he snarled, “going against my orders? I can’t believe you.”

“Pfft, since when are you so high in command, oh Prince Arin?” Ross smirked.  
Arin stepped on the other’s foot, earning a yelp.

“You’re so dumb it’s making me sick,” the Prince bit back, “you can’t just go around harassing small creatures. It’s illegal.”

“I was just curious,” Ross huffed.

“The Lost Prince was curious too. That was how he got himself killed.”

“He’s only assumed dead, Arin. He could be out there somewhere -- heck! That could be him in your hands!” Ross said, gesturing wildly to the frog.

“As if. It could never be that easy,” Arin whispered, peering at the frog with apologetic eyes.  
He carefully kneeled down, making a move to set the frog in the dewy grass.

“You won’t know if you don’t try...” Ross tried.

Getting no response, he slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
“You’re right ... it can’t be that easy. Plus, nobody wants their Prince getting sick. We shouldn’t risk it.”

Shuffling was heard.  
“Let’s go,” Ross mumbled, turning away and trudging off.

Arin bit his lip as he watched his friend leave.

He seemed so down driven, so disappointed.  
The poor guy just wanted to see magic unravel before his eyes; even if it wasn’t real.

Arin inhaled deeply, briefly shutting his eyes.  
The chance of him getting ill was a solid 50/50.

And it was a chance he was willing to take.  
If not for him, or the Lost Prince himself, but for Ross.

The Prince peeled open his eyes. He couldn’t help but notice the frog wasn’t squirming anymore.  
Even as he loosened his grasp, it remained.  
Was it paralyzed?

Arin ran his fingers along the amphibian’s slippery body.  
It blinked up at him with beady eyes, croaking silently.  
It seemed okay.

Arin breathed in deep, exhaling softly through his nose.  
“I…” he began, his eyes darting anywhere else. “I’m sorry about this,” he whispered.

With that, he shut his eyes and pressed the frog to his lips, giving it a hearty kiss.  
The frog tensed before it burst into blinding light.

~~~

After the light died down, Arin felt … pressure on his shoulders and hips.  
He opened an eye, snapping open the other in shock.

Soft eyes fluttered open to meet his own; a warm, glassy brown.  
Arin felt heat rise to his cheeks, lips twitching.  
He pulled away, stunned.

A young man, about his age, had his arms draped over Arin’s shoulders and his knees straddling his waist. He was staring at Arin with large, confused eyes. 

He was clad in almost the same attire as Arin, but his outfit had accents of blue and red. As for his tiny crown which was a bluish silver whilst Arin’s was rose gold.

He had dark brown, unruly and wild hair; nearly reaching his shoulders, and a handsomely angular face along with a sharp jawline covered in faint stubble.  
He slowly blinked at Arin, lips parted slightly.

As the Prince surveyed his eyes over the other’s lithe body, he felt his heart skip several beats.  
This man was the most ethereal thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

Arin shook out of his blissful reverie, swallowing deeply. Was this really happening?  
This was real, wasn’t it?  
“This is real…” he mumbled, nearly choking on his own disbelief. 

The young man straddling him tilted his head, looking very similar to a clueless puppy.  
Arin cleared his throat, licking his lips.  
“Uh, I -- hi,” he greeted. “I’m Arin, Prince of -- of the --,” he stuttered.  
Wow; who knew formulating an introduction was this hard? Especially when there was a hot, young man straddling you?

Arin decided to cut it, laughing dismissively.  
“What’s y -- your name?” he asked, fingers curling around the lithe man’s waist.

The man was silent before whispering;  
“N - name…?” 

The Prince nodded, waiting patiently for an answer.  
The latter struggled for an answer, “u - uhm … I don’t … remember.”

“You can’t remember?” Arin softly asked.  
The lankier man shook his head, fluttering his eyes.

Before Arin could ask anything else, Ross bounded to his side, kneeling.  
“Oh my god!” he practically screamed, “you actually -- it worked!”

The man in Arin’s lap yelped, burying his face in Arin’s neck.  
The Prince shot his friend a sour look.  
“Can you not yell? You’ve already frightened him enough.”

“I just can’t believe it! And you said miracles only occur in fairytales,” the younger teased. “I told you! What’s he look like? Is he handsome? Cute?”

Arin scoffed, arms tightening protectively around the other.  
“Please stop,” he warned. The lithe man trembled in his arms.  
Arin held him closer, “it’s okay…” he crooned gently.  
“Scary ol’ Ross ain’t gonna hurt you, buddy.”

“Wha -- hey now!” Ross snapped, “I’m not that evil.”

The mystery man pulled away from Arin’s neck, sniffling softly. He stared at Arin; eyes pleading and full of trust. “No…?” he questioned, blinking blearily.

“Nope; I’ll make sure of it.” Arin side glared at the other.  
Ross rolled his eyes, attention catching the lanky man’s face.

“Hey, wait a sec…” he began, shuffling closer. “This guy… looks alot like…”  
Realization hit him and he gasped.  
“Dude. That’s the fuckin’ Lost Prince,” he deadpanned, eyes blown wide.

“What? No, it -- it can’t be. That’s like…” Arin denied, “he’s…”

Silence.

“Holy shit. You’re right. Oh my...” Arin laughed, “you’re the Lost Prince! We’ve heard so much about you,” he gasped, “we -- I thought you were dead; but instead, you were only cursed!”

“How’s it feel to be back, your majesty?” Ross asked, face bright with interest.

The man in Arin’s lap however only blinked wordlessly.  
His gaze flitted from Ross to Arin, Ross to Arin and so on.  
This continued for an awkward minute before the lithe man finally spoke.

“P - Prince? Me…?” he parroted, voice as light as angel feathers.  
“I… can’t remember…” he whimpered, eyes locking on Arin’s chest.

Arin frowned, Ross going still beside him.  
“Oh no,” both said in unison.

Not only had the Lost Prince been cursed into a feeble frog but his memories weren’t at all stable.  
This was bad.

“He’s got amnesia,” Arin sighed, moving his hand to cup the Lost Prince’s cheek.  
Said Prince had tears welling in his large, puppy dog eyes.

“Amnesia…?” he sniffled, shoulders hitching. “I c -- can’t… I want…” he whined, bringing his hands to both sides of his head. “I want to r -- remember…” he sobbed softly, perfect lips quivering.

“Hey, hey,” Arin ushered. “Hey, it’s okay… please don’t cry, your majesty.”  
The Lost Prince swallowed wetly, wiping at his eyes.  
“I - I think… call me… D - Da - ... Danny,” he rasped, cheeks a pleasant pink from crying.

“Danny?” Arin asked, wiping leftover tears from the skinnier’s cheeks. “Hm, I like that.”

A small smile bloomed over Danny’s full lips, his eyes flitting back to Arin’s.  
He gave a wet giggle, slowly draping his arms back over Arin’s shoulders.  
“... like yours too, A - Arin,” he breathed. He inched closer to the other Prince’s face.

Did … did he want another…?  
Arin huffed a laugh; this was all totally real.  
“Ross, what kind of drugs did you sneak in my soup this morning…?”

“Drugs my ass, dude. I see this too, y’know,” Ross shrugged, grinning like a fool.

Arin groaned, going still as Danny’s lips found his cheek.  
They lingered for a moment before moving down to his neck.  
“Mmm,” the lithe Prince moaned meekly, slight stubble tickling Arin's neck.

“Aww, love at first sight,” Ross chimed. “What a treat,” he sang, pressing his hands to his cheeks like some fanboy. “You’re a sly dog, Arin Hanson.”

Arin fought the blush threatening to paint his cheeks.  
Fuck you, Ross, he commented internally.

“Arin?” a small voice shook.  
“Uhm… I - I really don’t… remember anything… it even hurts if I try to. It scares me. I can’t … be like this forever.”

His voice was so soft and shy, if any louder, it’d shatter.

“Will you help me? Please?” he pleaded, shooting Arin those irresistible puppy dog eyes.  
Arin smiled, chuckling airily.

“How could I say no? Of course, Danny,” he replied, pressing his lips to Dan’s nose.

“Can I help too?” Ross cheekily inquired.  
Arin hummed. “Danny? What do you think? Can Ross help out?”

Danny giggled. “As long as he’s nice to me…” he nods, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.  
“I can make an exception,” he added.

“Alright!” Ross pumped his fists into the air. “Y’hear that, Arin? Music to my ears.”  
All three men laughed in unison.

Dan latched onto Arin as they made their journey back to the Palace, his face nuzzled in the other man’s neck.  
“Arin?” he breathed.

“Yeah, bud?” Arin answered, all ears.

Danny giggled, “thank you for saving me from your friend’s manhandling… his lips looked so gross…” he whispered into the latter’s ear.

“Oi! I can hear you,” Ross bit back. “I’ll have you know I gloss these bad boys every morning…”  
Arin snorted, “Danny sure didn’t think so. Plus, keyword; morning. It’s been hours, man.”

“Well, I did! You guys are just mean!” the younger argued.

“The correct word is honest,” Arin joked back.  
Danny giggled profusely, shoulders risen in bliss.

God, that man’s laugh was drugging him up in all the best ways.  
Arin wanted to keep hearing it.  
He was also curious on what other sounds this treasure of a man could make…

He’d file that thought away for a more appropriate time.

In the meantime, he’d protect the Lost Prince and make sure to keep him out of harm’s way.  
Even if it’d cost him his own life.

Yes; love does indeed make one do crazy things.

~~~~


End file.
